


Rebound

by Airie



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Modern AU, Rebound, hipster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:25:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airie/pseuds/Airie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragon Age 2 modern AU – Anders gets an unexpected call from his friend Molly Hawke, who had just been dumped by her girlfriend Isabela. Things get awkward considering Hawke has been his guilty crush for four years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Start Me Up

He ought to pay the gas bill, his apartment was so cold he could see his own breath. Rent wasn’t due in another week, so if he balances his finances and decides to skip eating for one day, he might just make ends meet this month.

The landlady was a bitch, but she could be placated with a few fake prescriptions, which Anders always had in case of emergency. Just one of the perks of being an EMT, knowing how the locks in the hospital worked and whose signature was the easiest to forge.

A year ago he would have never guessed he’d land himself a real job and apartment, even if he barely scraped by. He even had a car; a rusty abomination, but still it was his own set of wheels. Life was funny that way.

Life was also unfair as fuck, but that was nothing new to him. He’d seen how the fortunate and ignorant took their blessings for granted, while the poor and unprivileged had to struggle for everything they owned. From food to simple health care. And somehow that was accepted as normal. ‘Just how the world is, Anders, lighten up.’

Bullshit.

He tucked his chin under the collar of his hoodie and continued pouring his stream of thought onto the keyboard. His laptop was the only non-essential thing he owned, solely for the purpose of blogging. It didn’t matter whether his social justice blog had that many followers. He vented his frustrations and formulated his opinions, frustrations always predominating over the opinions.

“Fuuuck… I forgot to pick up my laundry.” He just realized, glancing at the clock. It was just after 10 PM, but he called it a day. He was far too comfortable on his run-down couch, wrapped in his baggy hoodie and sweatpants, in addition to being buried under two blankets. 

Tomorrow was Tuesday, his day off. The laundry will be future Anders’ problem. He had no intention moving from this very spot, straight into the cold that awaited him outside his comfortable cocoon. Winter in Kirkwall was a real pain.

His phone rang, the ringtone he had assigned to that specific contact made him jerk awkwardly. Cristal Castles – Not in Love. Ironic, considering his feelings about that person. 

Hawke.

“Yes?” He answered after taking a moment to swallow, so that his voice wouldn’t sound too raspy.

“Anders?” The voice was faint, almost apologetic. “I’m not interrupting anything?”

“No.” He already felt growing alarm.

She was crying, or was just about to. But she tried to stay calm until she knew whether or not he had time for her. She was always this considerate of people, some took it for shyness, but that was bullshit. Hawke was a people person, she hung out with him, after all.

“I know it’s late and snowing…” She paused and coughed, it sounded like a choked yelp.

“Molly, what’s going on?” He kept his voice calm, like when he was dealing with people in shock from trauma. He couldn’t pull her tongue, she needed to tell him herself. He already put his laptop aside, ready to drive straight to her.

“I… Uhh…” Hawke took a moment to collect herself. “Isabela took all her things and moved out.”

Anders exhaled through puckered lips. This was typical of Hawke, she didn’t say ‘Isabela left me’, she simply reported what had just happened - ‘Isabela packed up and left’. The reason and conclusion were obvious, but she only stated facts, cutting out the emotional clusterfuck.

“Moll…?” He asked, after the silence lasted for far too long. He couldn’t hear any sobbing or whimpering, Hawke was an emotional person, but could get a grip of herself when she had to.

“Can I come over?” She asked quietly, it was painfully obvious she needed company, but didn’t want to impose herself. Always tactful.

“No, stay where you are. You’re home, right?” He made sure, struggling out of the blankets. 

“Yes, I didn’t want to leave before calling you.” Molly explained with a choked sigh.

“You want me to get you anything on my way?” He asked, changing into more civil pants, squashing his phone between his cheek and shoulder.

“Nothing comes to my mind. Just drive safely.”

“I’m on my way.” He said, hanging up.


	2. Down the Road

He saw that one coming, but hadn’t realized how relieved he would be when it finally happens. Bustling around the room, he grabbed his boots and wallet. Hawke needed him. Hawke was single, emotionally vulnerable and needed him.

He halted when he found his keys on the kitchen counter. He had a crush on Molly for over four years now, but no one knew. He couldn’t screw this up. This friendship was too important for him to ruin.

_They met when they were both in pretty messed-up points in their lives. Anders had just lost his closest friend; Karl Thekla, a man who was his roommate and soulmate for the entire duration of college. It was Karl who helped him turn his life around, get a scholarship and finally put his talent into good use._

_Karl was also struggling with depression. Anders could relate, though their relationship was surprisingly healthy and supportive. Karl started to rely on heavy medication, which turned him into a freaking zombie. No emotion, no reaction. He carried out with his responsibilities and work as usual, but it was merely obligation._

_Anders begged him to stop taking the blasted pills, devoting all his time and energy to care after him. Karl agreed after much hesitation. Time passed, things started looking up for them. Karl was less dopey, it seemed he found peace._

_And then Anders found him hanging from the ceiling on a frayed piece of rope._

He was dwelling on the past too much, he had to give her a shoulder to cry on. Then he’ll have a morality crisis whether or not to come clean with his own feelings. He practically ran down the stairs, kicked open the door and galloped across the street to the parking lot.

“Come on, you…” Anders muttered, fighting the car door. Thankfully, it hadn’t frozen like he feared. With a cry of joy he got in and started the engine.

The ride was a torture, the radio could only catch the frequency of some smooth jazz station. He hated smooth jazz.

“Great, my car sounds like a low-budget porno.” He groaned, halting before the stop sign.

_It was Hawke who found him, alarmed by the ungodly scream he made, and called 911. She took him by the hand and walked out of the apartment. They waited for the ambulance on his doorstep. She kept clutching him tight, afraid he might harm himself, but he was too numb to properly register her presence._

_Karl hanged himself, and he couldn’t see the warning signs._

_The ambulance came, then the police. Questioning followed. The rest was a blur, Anders remembered waking up in his place two days later, still in the same clothes. Karl was gone, so was his body. The only memento was the dirty spot left on the floor, directly under where he dangled._

_Time was nonexistent. Anders lied on the couch, making no move. His phone rang a few times, but he ignored it. He only dared to creep from under his safe layer of blankets and pillows to eat and do his business in the bathroom. He couldn’t sleep, his waking hours were spent on as little activity as possible._

_Then Molly came. She somehow had his key and slipped into the dark, stuffy apartment. Guess she was the one who drove him home from the police station and kept the keys. She thought he was asleep, but he sat up and just stared. The corner of her mouth jerked awkwardly, but she didn’t retreat. Instead, she asked him where his plates were, because she made him food._

_He didn’t know her too well back then; she lived with her brother and uncle in the next-door apartment. He vaguely recalled their parents and sister died in a fire, forcing the two to squat with her uncle; a sleazy type named Gamlen._

Honking behind snapped him back to reality. He drove a few more blocks, pulling over at the gas station.

_Molly was working part time and finishing college. She was concerned over him, asking how his last year was doing. When the shock passed, he got back to school and his internship. He avoided his apartment as best as he could. He blessed the odds for Hawke. She pulled him out of a spiral that would be his inevitable end._

_The closer they grew together, the more he learned about her. Her brother was in the military, their family used to have a printing company, but Gamlen got the largest part of the shares, which he squandered. He sensed that Hawke was actually relieved when coming over, because she didn’t have to be around Gamlen. Her uncle was a creep._

“Anything else?” The cashier asked, giving him a look of suspicion.

“Uh… condoms.” He said faster than he could think.

Maker, he was an adult! Why was he this embarrassed to buy protection? Well, probably because his subconscious just made it clear how much he wanted to fuck Molly senseless. Also, the only other items he purchased was a huge tub of ice-cream and hand sanitizer. The sanitizer was for his personal use, the ice-cream was Hawke’s favorite flavor; hazelnut. Whenever he was over she had some in the freezer.

He pondered whether he should get her something to drink, but dropped the idea. Alcohol was a bad advisor, he didn’t want to tempt fate. He paid for the groceries and got back in the car. On his way he tucked the condoms into his coat’s inner pocket. He wasn’t planning anything, he was simply being cautious. Right?

He parked at his usual spot next to Hawke’s building. Suddenly, the interior of his ramshackle car was more appealing. He didn’t trust himself, not after four years of trying to hold back. He felt approaching disaster, but could not walk away either. He had to man up and face his own feelings and temptation.

His steps on the parking lot were muffled by the layer of fluffy white. It kept snowing; all sounds seemed distant. There was light in Molly’s living room, dim and warm. Anders pulled his hood over his head and marched straight for the building.

Several steps and floors later he knocked on the door. He would usually hear music coming from the apartment, but the place was quiet and still. Perhaps it was because Isabela left, she was a musician after all.

The tumblers in the lock turned and the door was pushed open, light from the apartment slipped into the hallway.


	3. My Mind Is Telling Me No

“Hey.” Hawke greeted, stepping aside, so that he could come in.

She embraced him tight the moment the doors slammed shut. Maker, she was warm. He let the shopping bag slip to the floor and returned the embrace, keeping his hands above the groove where her back ended and more treacherous territory began.

“I’m glad you’re here.” She muttered, stuffing her face into the furry collar of his coat.

“I’m always here for you.” He replied casually, stroking her hair, ignoring the impulse to sniff it.

Hawke’s hair was dark, naturally wavy, reaching just below her collarbones. He envied Isabela whenever he caught her playing with Molly’s hair.

“Have I pulled you out of bed?” She asked, peeling herself away, to his demise.

“In a manner of speaking.” He replied, realizing he rushed out of his place with his hair down and bedrugged. “The cold woke me up, but coffee would be nice.”

Moll took the bag and his coat, then lead him into the cozy kitchen. On his way Anders noticed that a few things were missing. No doubt Isabela took them… Or Hawke already threw them away.

His nose and cheeks were reddened, a common sight in winter. A few minutes in the warm and a cup of strong black coffee (he refused to drink his coffee any other way) made the blush fade. He warmed his palms on the thick mug, comfortably seated at the round kitchen table, waiting for the conversation to start.

“How’s work?” Hawke asked, busy around the spotless kitchen, which was usually the most chaotic place in the apartment. She must have been occupying her hands and thoughts with cleaning while waiting for him.

“The usual. I do my job right, they thank the Maker. Something goes wrong, they blame me. You?”

“Business is good, the presses are running at full capacity.” Molly smirked, looking over her shoulder. Her golden eyes would be the death of him one day. “Varric came to me with a proposition. He finished his book and he wants my company to print it, can you imagine?”

The printing company was her baby. When she brought it from her uncle’s obligees, Amell Publishing had nearly gone bankrupt from bad management. It took her four years, but the firm had finally recovered from the state she inherited it. In a way, reclaiming her family’s legacy and position in the industry helped her deal with the trauma of…

_It was about two months after Karl died. Anders was mentally stable, struggling with his finals. Carver, Molly’s brother, was on leave. Moll had her own problems with work and college, but naturally she chose to ride the bull instead of fleeing._

_Oh, and her lecher of an uncle finally quit leering and verbally taunting, making a move on her. Carver walked in just in time, went blind with rage and broke Gamlen’s neck. He got eight years in prison._

_Hawke was devastated. Not because of Gamlen, of course. Carver was all that remained of her family. He was not a criminal! She swore she would take care of him when he gets out of jail. She soon learned, much to her surprise, that Gamlen had insurance and no other family (that anyone would know of). She didn’t think twice – she took the swine’s money and brought Amell Publishing._

_She wasn’t alone in her endeavors, she made friends after moving to Kirkwall. There was Varric, the aspiring writer. Merrill, the quirky girl who rocked her own flower shop. Fenris, the strange broody guy no one knew too well. Aveline, a friend she knew long before the fire incident._

_And of course, she had Anders, all of him. He was at her side, just like she was with him when his world was falling apart. It was during that time when he developed his hopeless crush. He was on the verge of making the fatal confession, but that was when Hawke met Isabela… And fell head over heels for the free-spirited indie rock singer. Anders shut his mouth and backed off._

“Oh, you got me ice-cream.” Her voice was strangely hollow as she stuffed the box into the freezer.

“You always had hazelnut when I was around. I thought that might cheer you up.”

“Actually, that’s Isabela’s favorite. I’m allergic to nuts.” Molly explained, her voice shook.

Her palms slammed heavily on the fridge door. Her shoulders trembled, accompanied by lowly sobbing.

_“Oh just PERFECT!”_ He thought, getting to her in a moment. He halted just behind her, unsure what to do, afraid his touch might make the situation worse.

Molly shook her head, her hair followed the motion like a cape. Even at a time like this she was alluring in a way she wasn’t aware of.

“Moll, I’m sorry.” He apologized, his palms hovered over her shoulders. “Nothing I can say…”

Hawke faced him and nearly crushed, wrapping herself around him as much as her frame would allow. She cried uncontrollably, nearly screaming into his chest, the fabric of his comfortable hoodie muffled her primal, tormented shriek.

This was not the time for words, she had to wear herself out. Anders carefully guided her to sit on the floor with him. Molly curled up into a ball on the cold tiles, resting her head on his lap, desperately clutching his hand. Maker, she could cry, he almost forgot how generously her tears could flow.

The cry fell into a raspy wail, Hawke was almost done. After a few more minutes, with Anders silently stroking her hair, she went numb and tired. Her nose blocked up, forcing to breathe through the mouth in short gasps that every now and then gave into yelps.

“I shouldn’t act surprised.” She breathed out, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her fluffy sweater. “I knew how it would end, but I did it anyhow.”

“Don’t blame yourself.” He comforted, stroking her flushed cheek. The fresh red on her mocca (and he could not call it otherwise) skin was mesmerizing.

“I’m not. I knew this would happen eventually. Izzie… She would never give up her freedom, not even for me. She told me not to make any promises, but I promised that I would never try to tame her.” Molly sat up and propped her back against the fridge, head resting on his shoulder. “You knew it would end up like this, didn’t you?”

“I didn’t want to interfere. It’s your life.” He excused himself.

“I was fooling myself. But I enjoyed it while it lasted.”

Anders didn’t say what was on his mind. He knew Isabela, he knew this was her way of _trying_ to end things while they were good. If she truly wanted to break up with Hawke, she would do it with a bang. She’d cheat on Molly and wouldn’t even play subtlety. She would steal her money, sabotage her work. Isabela would do something to _wound_ Hawke, hoping it would make things easier. Hoping hate would replace love and make things hurt less.

“I’m not much help. But you can take it out on me if you want.” He offered.

“No… I’d never do that.” She refused, wiggling her head under his shoulder and resting her cheek on his chest, right on the wet spot she made just a moment earlier. “I wanted to see you badly.” She said in a strangely intense tone. 

“We’ve been through a lot together.” He reminded of their friendship founded in misery.

Maker, don’t get a boner, don’t get a boner! Ohh… But she was so pleasantly warm and curvy under the thick sweater and outrageously fluid wool skirt. Her rack was heavy, pressing hard to his side. She was a good person, his closest friend, his dick was not going to destroy this bond.

“I sometimes feel you’re the only one I could get this close with.” She confessed embarrassed. “I’d trust you with anything Anders.”

“Molly…” He had a gut feeling this conversation was leading somewhere. “Listen, you don’t need to tell me these things. We know we got each other’s back.”

“Right.” Hawke coughed to cover the sudden unease. “Thank you for coming. And thank you for letting me fall into pieces like this.” She stood up and smoothened her skirt, he politely averted his gaze from the tempting view that he might catch a glimpse of.

“Always here to pick them up and put you back together.” He joked, getting up as well. “Are you feeling at least a bit better?”

“Yes. You wouldn’t mind staying a bit longer?” Molly asked, trying to sound… natural? Was there something else she wanted to say?

“I have a day off tomorrow. I’m all yours.” He hadn’t realized how ambiguous his words were until he stopped talking.

“Don’t tell me these things. I might want to lock you up, so you would be with me all the time.” She joked.

“Sweetheart, I’m not letting anyone lock me up. You included.”

She gasped out a short soft laugh, then quickly looked him in the eye, apparently considering something in her thoughts. She then shook her head in embarrassment. 

“Maker, I’m sorry!” She looked away, with a apologetic frown. “That sounded creepy, forget I said anything. I can be a true clinger sometimes.” Molly went on, belittling herself.

“You? A clinger? No way, I’m a clinger! You show me the least bit of acceptance and I won’t leave you alone.” Anders denied, trying to dispel the heavy atmosphere with humor but it didn’t work.

The conversation was cut short, the two of them stood about with no clear idea what to do now. It still snowed outside, the road home was going to be a real pain, regardless of how long he stays.

“I think she might be back.” Hawke broke the silence. “And please, before you say anything, I’m not fooling myself. I think there is a chance Isabela will have a change of heart. I think because of how she left… She wasn’t convinced herself. Otherwise…”

“She’d do something to make you hate her.” Anders concluded. “Something to make sure you’d never take her back.”

“Yes. So, you think she might return? As if nothing had happened?” Hawke asked, pain brushed against her face for a second.

“That is a possibility, Moll.”

“I shouldn’t let her come back.” Hawke shook her head, her decision was firm. “Anders, I still love her, despite everything. But I know there is no future for us. I can’t take her back. I can’t.”

“No.” He agreed. “I know you both, but take my advice – your relationship should end here, while no one got seriously hurt. Because this can only get ugly form here. Trust me on this one.”

She nodded, her pose relaxed. The warm light of the kitchen painted her features incredibly soft and warm. Her golden eyes were no exaggeration – they were exactly the color of molten gold.

“I need closure.” Molly said with force. “I need to cut the ties myself. And… that’s why I asked you to come over.” She swallowed loudly.

“To… Hear advice from a different perspective?” He suggested, dismissing any other reasons. 

“That too.” Hawke was bracing herself to say something. “Anders, I…” She held her breath, there was a struggle she fought with herself.

“Moll? Come on, just spit it out. You’re giving me strange ideas.” Anders joked, trying to encourage her. “What bad thing would you need from me? A pity fuck?”

“A rebound.” She gasped out, almost choking on her words.


	4. But My Body Is Telling Me Yes

Anders was dumbstruck. Hawke wanted him to ease the pain of the recent break-up with sex. Hawke, his best friend, who trusted him with everything, wanted to fuck him.

“I’m so sorry!” Molly stepped back, startled by his shocked reaction. “I am so sorry, Anders! I shouldn’t have said that! Andraste’s pyre, you’re a person, my best friend, not a piece of meat!”

She felt dizzy from the surge of rapidly changing emotions of the evening, and heavily sat at the seat he offered. She hid her face in her hands, her forehead rested on her laps when she bent forward, rhythmically lulling herself on the chair.

“Please, I don’t want to lose you too, just… I’ll completely understand if you want to go. I can’t believe I was thinking this.” She rambled on.

_“Molly, you have no idea how much I want you.”_ He thought, observing her having yet another breakdown this night. _“I want you so much, my soulmate. You’re not making things easy for me.”_

There were people who could have perfectly platonic sex with their friends. He had a share of such relationships as a youngster. A quickie, a high five, then a few beers or a TV series marathon. No harm done.

Unless one side was helplessly in love with the other. Then things got tricky.

_“But I’m still a man.”_ He surrendered, brushing hair from her nape. _“This will be a disaster. But I can’t live without it.”_

She froze, feeling him kiss her neck, his stubble was thick and itchy.

“Moll, I want to help you.” He whispered, realizing he shouldn’t make his intentions entirely altruistic, lest he betrays his true feelings. “And it was a long time since I’ve been with someone.”

“Anders…” She uttered, straightening on the chair. She looked up at him with that intense stare. Her eyes were huge, reddened from all the tears. “I need you…”

He took her by the hands, guiding to stand up. She suddenly slipped her hands out of his grasp, pulling one arm around his waist, the other sunk into his hair, forcing him to lower his head. She kissed him clumsily, gasped a laugh, then let him do the work. 

He dreamed of this moment, reality surpassed fantasy. Hawke moaned, letting his tongue do as it pleased in her mouth. The feeling of her chest pressing on his, her thigh sliding up his hip. Her lips, tongue… His hands caressing the length of her back, finally able to grope her ass. This was perfect. And it was about to get better… Before regrets come in the morning.

No, that’s future Anders’ problem.

“Bedroom?” He asked, when they were retreating out of the kitchen, avoiding bumping into the furniture.

“No, too many memories.” Molly shot down the suggestion, helping him get rid of his hoodie.

“Living room?” He guessed, remembering her comfy suede couch.

“Living room.” Molly confirmed, dodging the wardrobe in the hall.

“About protection…” Anders let common sense take over for a moment, reaching under her sweater to unhook her bra. She wore none; her breasts were really that perky. Dear Maker, she was outrageously perfect.

“Don’t worry about it.” She assured, pulling him into the living room. “I’m on the pill.” She snickered embarrassed, realizing how strange it sounded for a person who lived with another woman for years. “For non-contraceptive benefits.” She added, pushing him on the couch only to mount the very next second. “But you don’t want me to go into details at a time like this, right?”

Anders couldn’t believe his luck. Molly. Raw, with no risks. 

“No, I’m good.” He swore. “Lift your arms up, please.”

He pulled the sweater over her head, then tossed it aside. Her breasts were amazing; round and heavy, the areolas dark, the nipples thick. Ideal for sucking and teasing with his teeth. He needn’t encouragement to cup them, grope them, taste them.

She cooed, then yelped when he got too eager. Her nails dug into his shoulders, her hips drew circles around his pelvis, making his rapidly developing erection uncomfortably restrained in his pants.

Like she was reading his mind Hawke slid off him, getting on her knees and unbuttoning his pants. Impatiently, she pulled them down all the way to the ankles, then unceremoniously reached for his cock. Anders gasped shocked at such boldness when Molly whipped his prick out of his shorts and got busy. She didn’t wait for him to get fully hard, she bowed her head and took the whole shaft in, then sucked hard, groping the base and his balls. She was loud and messy about it; slurping and leaving him all wet. Perfection.

_“It’s always the quiet, sweet ones,”_ he thought, _“crazy and kinky deep down inside.”_

She squeezed her cheeks exceptionally hard, her lips slid slowly up his length, until he popped out of her mouth with a loud, moist sound. She bit her lip with a mischievous look in her eyes. She then reached up and pulled up the hem of his ironic t-shirt, until he had to raise his arms so she pull it over his head. Her fingers rand down his chest and abdomen, after a second of thought, her tongue followed the same path, making a brief stop to bite his nipple. Anders could bet she had a lot more crazy inside her.

Moll jerked him tenderly, marveling at how the head was getting redder in response to her touch.

“Oh, that’s cute.” She giggled, giving his member a closer look, then planting a loving smooch just below the glans.

No man liked to hear their cock was ‘cute’, but he knew she meant the birthmark he had just under the frenulum; a small black mole.

“How about you show me yours?” He suggested, brushing her hair off her face.

Molly’s face lit up, she reached behind and hoisted herself up on the coffee table. It was a solid and unusually tall piece of furniture. He realized why it was so; this was perfect for eating her out, no doubt Isabela’s idea.

Not important now. He lifted the hem of Hawke’s skirt. She wore white cotton shorts, the type you only see on porn tagged as ‘teen’. The soft mound under the shorts was wet, exactly where her entrance was. He stroked it, getting her whole shorts soaked.

“Tease…” Molly muttered with her head hanging over the edge of the table.

His rough stubble brushed against her inner thigh. She let out a surprised ‘oh!’ and propped herself up on her elbows to get a better look at what he was doing. He got a good grip of her hips, digging in through the cotton fabric. Sorry Moll, you’re going to have those panties ruined.

‘Oh, come on! Take them off!’ her impatient wiggling signaled. He savored the leaking wetness, still with the soft fabric as a dam between him and her. He didn’t want to tease her for far too long, but having Hawke at the edge because of his touch, was priceless. He nipped at the clit, conjuring a spasm of Moll’s lower back. That was enough, Anders couldn’t wait any longer himself. He wanted to be inside her.

Molly cried with joy when he finally pulled the soaked shorts off. She giggled when they rested on the lampshade, but the laugh was cut short when she felt his tip gently brushing against her vulva.

“Like this?” He made sure, running it up and down, getting nicely wet from her generous flow.

“Just one last kiss? Please?” She asked, her breathing was heavy and impatient.

Anders was glad he obliged, else he wouldn’t get a good look of her pussy. It was lovingly inward, he had to spread the lips with his thumbs to see the glistening, mauve part. Maker, his erection couldn’t get any harder than this. Those soft lips were bound to give him a good, firm squeeze.

He did just as Hawke asked, licking her entrance and clit with his flattened tongue. She tasted good, enough for him to restrain the need to get inside and eat her out a bit longer.

“Ssstop iiit!” Hawke protested when he took too long, her thighs closed in on his shoulders. “I want you, Anders. Now!” She demanded.

Who was he to refuse a lady? The damned pants were constraining his ankles, he struggled out of them, kicking his socks off while he was at it. With his legs free, he could get a good stance, looming over Molly. Her feet rested on his shoulders, he gripped her ankles and entered smoothly.

Hawke’s pleased groan assured him he wasn’t going too rough or fast. Her nails scraped the edges of the table when Anders went faster, going all the way in and out. He let her moist heat wrap itself around him, thrusting with fervor. She was incredibly tight and firm, when she squeezed him hard, he had actual trouble keeping up the pace.

“You feel incredible…” He muttered, pulling off her knee sock to kiss her foot. He then slid his tongue the length of her sole. The skin on the underside was soft and smooth, slightly more flushed than the rest of her foot.

She moaned and giggled, both from his thrusting and the ticklish caresses. Anders sucked her toe, daring to push in harder. With half shut eyes, he watched her breasts bounce with his every move, her ass pleasantly cushioning his thighs. She outstretched her arms, silently demanding him to lay on her. She practically bit into his lips, her ankles hooked around his waist, greedily pulling him closer.

Balls-deep, he could feel her dampened skin on his, the skirt around her waist brushing against his abdomen. She clawed at his hair, forcing him to maintain their sloppy kisses, her hips tilting upward to maintain the most pleasing angle. She scratched his back shallowly while she was at it, conjuring shivers alongside his spine. 

For all the pain that would inevitably come, he was in heaven.

“I want you to come inside me. You know it’s safe and I don’t care about the mess.” She breathed out, finally letting him gasp for air.

“I’d love to.” He groaned hoarsely, shifting his attention to the side of her neck. He bit her hard enough to leave a mark that would last for a few days, something to remind Hawke of this moment whenever she loses her resolve about Isabela.

She was getting close, her body could not hide it. Her breath was louder, her moans faster, less sensual and more primal. The hold of her thighs was closing in on his pelvis, so was the rhythmic pulsing of her pussy. Just a few more minutes and she’ll release.

Speaking of which, he was almost there himself. He pounded her without any subtlety now, knowing she didn’t care about sensuality or tenderness at this point. She wanted to come with him inside her, then have her hole stretched and gapped, dripping his seed. And that was exactly what Anders wanted as well.

“Look at me.” He said, feeling his loins giving in. “I’m going to come soon, and…”

“Aah!” She didn’t let him finish, climaxing first. 

He would be put back, but her sudden spasm drove him over the edge. He followed, spilling himself inside Hawke, filling her up as generously as a man who was abstinent for four years. Molly’s cry fell into a shocked yelp when the streams shot inside her with such force and quantity. Anders moaned with relief and pleasure, releasing the rest of his load. Her legs instinctively drew up, her hips lifted up even further, so that his come would flow even deeper inside her.

When he was done, empty and exhausted, he smothered her with a grunt and went completely numb. Hawke let out an equally pleased sigh, her hands caressed his sweaty back, feeling his chest heave like bellows. Maker, they both needed this.

The afterglow didn’t last for too long, she swatted his ass asking to get off her. He pulled out reluctantly. All his sperm and her juices gushed out, making a puddle on the edge of the table, which streamed over it and leaked down to the fuzzy rug. Molly just waved her hand, she said she didn’t care about the mess after all. She pulled the crumpled skirt over her head and fanned herself with a pealed, if absent look on her face.

“I’ll get you a towel.” He offered, heading out of the room and into the bathroom.

He grabbed the first one he could find on the rack and avoiding looking at himself in the mirror got back to the living room, where Moll was slowly collecting herself. She sat up, yelping when her pussy loudly released another portion of cum. He handed her the towel and flung himself on the couch.

Gathering his thoughts, he felt self-loathe and regret creeping into the back of his head. Good job loser, now you’re going to relive this for several weeks, tearing up inside. Now you won’t be able to act natural around her anymore, and you know it. Your cover is blown Anders, your friendship can only spiral down into destruction from this point forward. But you finally fucked her, good for you.

Hawke wiped herself dry, got rid of the other knee sock and laid at his side, pulling the coverlet over them. She trustingly embraced him, he returned the embrace feeling a lump in his throat.

“Is something wrong?” She asked, sensing a change in his mood.

“No, everything’s fine.” He protested putting all his strength into sounding natural and not the emotional wreck that he was. “I just… wow.” He smiled, hoping he didn’t give away his pain.

“I know, right?” Hawke snuggled closer. “You were great.” She praised dreamily.

“So were you.”

_Come on, say it. Put the knife in my chest and twist it._

“You’re such a good friend.” She sighed, sleep already slipping into her voice.

_There it is._

“I’m always here for you.” He swore, feeling his eyes itch.


	5. Walk of Shame

He laid wide awake with Molly holding him tight. Her smooth thigh was lodged between his legs, her arms wrapped around his waist and shoulders. She was breathing peacefully, sound asleep. He daren’t move or make the slightest sound, though he felt like howling and slapping himself on the face. Her hair was wet and rugged where his cheek rested, he might have allowed himself a moment of silent crying. At this point he didn’t care, he couldn’t get any more pathetic than this. 

She was so sweet. So kind. Too good for him. His affection was hopeless, but she was not the one to blame or burden. He knew he had to leave before she wakes up, but at the same time didn’t want to end this brief and wonderful tryst… even if it was a subtle, slow torture. Just a few more minutes, then he’ll make the titanic effort of prying himself off her and quietly retreating.

No, he couldn’t dally any second longer. First, he took her arms off him. Then, he managed to sit up and shift himself to the other edge of the couch. Anders rested his feet on the floor, bracing himself to stand up after resting stiff for so long. 

He heard Hawke sigh, then sensed her motion. Looking over his shoulder and holding his breath, he saw that she rolled on her stomach. The coverlet slipped off her back, showing off her ass and Maker, she was still wet. No, this was too much for him to bear.

_“Maybe I should stay and confess?” He wondered._

No, he couldn’t. If it were his feelings alone, he’d come clean a long time ago. But this was Molly, he’d hurt her more than he could imagine. He’d betray her trust. He couldn’t do that.

He got up and began to gather his clothes. Underwear, pants, socks, then the ironic t-shirt. His hoodie he found in the hall. He made a brief stop in the kitchen to take one last gulp of the long cold coffee that was left on the table. He needed a small shot of energy before the tiresome ride home. 

As quietly as he could, he put his boots and coat on, bracing to find the courage to open the door. The feat of reaching out for the knob was too much for him, his arm felt weak. Such a small, everyday thing and he felt like a mountain climber.

Fuck!

The very next second the door automatically shut and locked itself behind him. The hall was dark, cold and unwelcoming. Just like the rest of the world outside of Hawke’s apartment. Everything was gray with an unhealthy greenish hue. The perfect colors for how he felt inside. He knew this sense of hopelessness is going to last for several days, he might as well get used to it.

Tuesday wasn’t a day one would normally associate with a Walk of Shame. Thankfully, it was too early for anyone to see him hunching and retreating like he was guilty of something. Down the stairs, and into the refreshing cold then across the parking lot and into his car. 

The windows were crusted with fresh frost, he spent a good half hour scrapping it off. At least it didn’t snow anymore. Breathing through his nose, exhaling almost opaque clouds of hot breath, he worked around his car, feeling sweat drip down his spine. He smelled of sex, regret and frustration, first thing he’ll do when he gets home is hop under the shower and scrub himself until he’s red all over.

Done. He got inside and ignited the engine. For a few frantic seconds he feared it froze, but the rusty beast purred reluctantly and resonated once the engine started off. A snow plough drove by, blazing a dark trail in the snowy road.

He couldn’t help but glance at her windows. Dark, thank the Maker. When she wakes up she’ll probably wonder why he left without a word instead of staying for breakfast. She’ll give him a call, he was sure of that. Maybe not right away, but in a matter of a few days, when the post-coital shock fades. Maybe he should change his number and lie he lost his phone?

Great, he was already planning how to avoid her.

With a heavy sigh Anders drove off. Away, back into his solitary little slum. And he still needed to pay that gas bill.


End file.
